


Among the Living Corpses

by jinxkittycat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxkittycat/pseuds/jinxkittycat
Summary: A group of four, Locke, his sister Jules, and their friends Mole and Andy try to find their way to the "safe heaven" that was promised to them. They could have made it, but they were left behind to the mercy of the brainless living corpses that have repopulated the country. Along their journey to find safety, the four find two other survivors. A young woman named Lita and a handsome teen named Kane. It was rare in those times to find survivors that hadn't been infected shortly beforehand. Their new friends may just aid their search for safety in this dark time.





	1. Friend or Foe?

The zombie snuck up behind him. 

Locke barely had time to react before he felt the whiz of a bullet fly past him, just grazing his ear. The echo of the strong noise of the gun ricocheted off buildings. The sound grew faint as it hit right between the eyes of the rotting corpse. He looked down at the creature before searching frantically for the whomever made the shot. He gripped the binoculars from around his neck, bringing them to his eyes to find the sharpshooter that saved his life. His companions had seen the bullet hit its target, and they were now on high alert while Locke was only focused on finding the source of it. 

He searched the tops of the tall, abandoned buildings around them before he could barely make out a hooded figure crouched over a rifle. It looked like it was aiming right for them. 

“Sniper in the building ahead of us.” Locke murmured, pulling down his binoculars, but keeping his eyes locked on the building. Locke looked back up at the person only to see they had vanished. Without a second thought he took off running towards the building he had seen them in. 

“Locke! Wait!” Jules called out before running after him. The rest of the group followed in tow, all calling for Locke to stop and wait. But he didn’t stop. All he could think was, There is another survivor, and they just saved our asses twice.

He reached the building just in time to see a figure dressed in all black sprinting from behind it towards the building adjacent. Locke quickened his pace substantially, and in a few short minutes he was just behind the figure. “Hold on! We’re not going to hurt you!” He shouted to them. Without warning, the figure stopped and turned to Locke. He tried to stop, but they already had a knife held to his neck. They peered at him with the deepest brown, almost black eyes. A low growl came from behind their mask. 

“Is that right?” They hissed. “I didn’t think you would. You all are too stupid to even manage to lay a finger on me!” They pressed the knife slightly closer to his throat. He tried to keep his breathing steady. The cold metal pressed against him made him tremble. 

“H-hey now… We’re on the same side here…” He said as calmly as he could. The stranger smirked behind their mask.

“”Side’… You’re a moron…” They growled. For a second, it seemed like they almost loosened the grip on their knife. That is until the group finally caught up with them. The three of them surrounded Locke and the stranger. Jules held her gun aimed at the stranger’s head and glared at them viciously. 

“If you don’t want your head blown off, I suggest you let him go…” She said in a harsh tone that made the group back up, pulling out their own weapons just in case. Jules never took her eyes off the stranger. “Now drop your weapons and take off your mask… That hood too…” She demanded. 

The stranger sighed and dropped the knife and rifle that was slung on their back. They pulled their hood down to reveal jet black hair that was in a pixie cut. They left their mask on however. They put their hands in the air in surrender. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep the mask.” They said quietly. 

“Off. Now.” Jules insisted coldly. The stranger scoffed before giving in. They slowly removed the mask to reveal multiple scars around the mouth and cheeks, as well as a nose that looked like it had broken and not fixed properly. 

“Happy?” They growled. Their voice was low, and cold. Jules cringed at the sight. 

“Fine… You can put it back on.” She said, looking away slightly. The stranger rolled their eyes as they put the mask back on.

“That’s what I thought, bitch…” They mumbled. Jules was about to speak again, but Locke cut her off. 

“What’s your name? Who are you? Why are you here?” He asked quickly, trying to change the subject as fast as possible. The stranger rolled their eyes. 

“Aren’t you a nosy prick… If you must know, my name is Lita Winters, and I’m here for the same reason you are, numskull. I need supplies and to get off the mainland.” She said bluntly. Locke nodded a little in understanding. 

Just then, another member of the small group known as Mole spoke up. “Um… Guys… There are a lot of zombies coming up on us and I don’t think it’s a good idea to just stand here like this…”

“He’s right. If we stay like this then we’re all goners.” Lita agreed. Jules continued to glare at her. Lita turned to her and frowned behind her mask. “What’s wrong, princess? Upset you’re not calling the shots?” 

Jules growled and her grip on her pistol tightened. Locke once again was quick to intervene. “H-hey! How about we all go back to the house and out of the open like Mole said?” He spoke quickly. 

“You’re boyfriend has the right idea, princess.” Lita smirked before picking up her weapons again. 

“Boyfriend?!” Jules exclaimed in disgust. To think someone mistook Jules and her brother as significant others was a road she wanted to stay far from. She recognized her mistake however, when she heard the shuffling and moaning of living corpses growing too close for comfort. She scowled and started rushing off towards the house they were using as a base. The group followed obediently. She was obviously the leader. Lita rolled her eyes and ran after them. She really had no other choice. If she ran they’d just catch her again. It might even earn her another interrogation at gunpoint. She liked to stay away from complications.

Once they were all back at the house, Jules demanded Lita remove all weapons off her person and keep them as far away from her as possible. Lita, who was very much against this, reluctantly did as she was told and put all of her weapons on the opposite side of the room. The lethal tools were being guarded by an all too interested Andy, who was quickly scared away by the aggressive Lita. She was very protective of her gun and blades. As most would be given the situation. 

After that the real investigation began. Jules, the oldest of the group at the age of nineteen, asked many questions about where she was from, where she got her weapons, where she was going and why, if she was bitten, etc. Her brother was slightly more casual and concerned with his questions. Asking if she was alright, how he hoped they didn't scare her and so on. It was obvious who was the more laid back of the siblings. Locke also took it upon himself to introduce the group. 

There was the seventeen year old Herman, or Mole as he preferred, who was the group's resident scavenger and cook. That is, when they had enough rations for him to cook with. There was fifteen year old Andy, the weapons expert who never said a word. They were quiet, but skilled in all kinds of weapons due to their family’s prominent position in weapons manufacturing. They were the youngest of the group, but by far the most deadly. 

Then there were the Garcia siblings. Locke was the younger of the two at the age of seventeen. He was naive, caring, and sometimes oblivious. He was the team’s resident medical personal. He wasn't exactly the best handling a gun, but he could patch up a wound faster than the person had to say “ow”. His sister was more aggressive. This was only because she was protective of her younger sibling.

At this point in Locke telling their story, Jules had to leave the room. She had made up an excuse about going to keep watch for corpses. Locke had watched her leave before continuing. 

About five years back they lost their parents, leaving them as orphans. Jules was very nearly separated from her brother during the process of going to foster care, and after that she swore she'd never leave his side again. He was all she had left, and if it got taken away… 

Lita held up a hand at that point. “Alright alright. Mushy backstory shit I get it.” She groaned in contempt. 

After the interruption, Locke was quiet. He looked at her expectantly. Everyone else in the room held the same expression as he did. Lita hadn’t noticed till she looked up from the food Mole had given her some time during Locke’s explanation. She let out an annoyed growl.

“Like hell I’m going to tell you anything. I’m not giving up my past to some random people I just met.” And that was all she had to say about that. Mole and Andy, picking up on her agitation, decided to join their leader outside to let her cool down. Locke on the other hand stayed and continued to give her a curious look. His stare was only met with an irked expression. 

“No.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“I know what you’re thinking.”

Locke frowned, keeping determined eyes on her.

“I’ll get you to warm up to me eventually. I’ll bet you... ” He fished around in his pockets before pulling out a polished butterfly knife. “I’ll bet you this knife.”

“Tsk, you made a mistake putting something that valuable into a bet you’re going to lose.” She had on a smug grin. “I’ll make that bet though. You have two weeks to get me to spill my guts. And I will be the new owner of that sweet knife.”

“Fine, let’s shake on it.” He held out his hand. With a moment's hesitation, she shook his hand with confidence she’d win. Locke had his own strong confidence though. He knew how to get close to people. Some would call it manipulation, he liked to call it being a friend.


	2. Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is taking it's toll on the group, but more specifically the newest member.

God the heat was awful. 

What were the odds that the “infection” spread during the hottest summer ever. That’s what it seemed like anyways. It had to have been at least in the high nineties and humid. The dark pavement, which had been many times covered over with tar that was starting to melt, burned the soles of shoes and radiated back into the air. You could see the waves of heat coming from all around as the group trudged through it all. Jules was in the lead with Andy. They had both grown up in places of higher temperatures and were less affected than the rest of the group. The only reason they were going slower was because of the heavy weaponry they lugged around with them. The two boys were some ways behind them. They were carrying slightly lighter cargo. Together they carried a box of food rations and water, plus the personal backpacks they each had and whatever weapons they kept on them. 

Lita had a slightly harder time. She was falling way behind the group, perspiration visible on even her darkest pieces of clothing. Her forehead was shiny with sweat even though she’d taken off the hood due to the unbearable heat. Out of all of them, she was holding up the worst. It didn’t help that all of her clothing was black or dark blue and covered all of her skin. She wouldn’t burn, but she was definitely exhausted. 

Jules looked back to check on everyone when she noticed Lita gasping for air and drenched in sweat. With a peeved groan she stopped, everyone else stopping with her. The boys put down the small crate of supplies and took a small break, fanning each other and laughing about an inside joke. 

“If you’re going to come with us, you’d better learn to keep up.” She growled, her tone cold despite the sweltering heat. Her comment was met with an equally cold expression that went well with her distaste for the position she was in. 

“I never asked to come with you. You’re kind of forcing me against my will.” She tried to sound rough, but her voice cracked and sounded wheezy. That got a smug half smile from Jules. 

“No one asked you to reveal yourself.”

“And no one asked you to be a smart ass, you snobbish bi-”

Again, and not for the last time, Locke stepped in to break up the possible fight. “Hey hey hey! Maybe we should try and find a shady, or at least a cooler spot to rest for a bit. We’re probably dehydrated!” Andy and Mole nodded in agreement.

Jules and Lita never stopped glaring at each other. Finally Jules broke the competition and scoffed. “Yes. We’ll take shelter in that building over there,” she pointed towards a small restaurant to their left, “It’ll more than likely be empty and will give us shelter from both the heat and the corpses.” 

Without another word she led the group towards said building. Lita grumbled something about hating her guts and walked, or rather stumbled, towards the building. She could put her pride aside for the sake of her own well being. 

Locke grinned to himself before helping Mole carry the crate into the building with Andy close behind. 

Once inside, the group situated themselves around. Lita had flopped on the kitchen floor in front of the fridge she opened with a deep sigh of relief. Jules was checking her pistols for the tenth time that day. It was a nervous habit she had for when they stopped moving. Locke and Mole were sharing a bottle of water in one of the booths while Andy listened to their conversation. They couldn’t join, but they could find amusement in their silly antics.

Sometimes they wished they could speak. They wished they could experience things everyone experienced, like singing and shouting and laughing. They wished they didn’t have to sign everything they tried to communicate. Most of the time, however, they were just thankful that they weren’t alone in this situation. Their muteness wasn’t the center of attention, or the biggest problem they faced. It was very comforting. 

“You guys… I feel kinda… Woo-woozy.” Lita’s voice came from behind the counter. She tried to stand, but only ended up falling hard back on the tile floor with a loud thud. 

The whole group jumped, but Locke was the only one to move into action to help her. He grabbed the water bottle he had been sharing and ran over to her. He closed the door to the fridge before kneeling beside her. He started to put a hand to her cheek, but stopped last second. His hand didn’t even need to touch her skin to know that she was overheating. 

“You need to sit up. Now. Even just a little. Someone get me something so she can elevate her feet with.” 

Andy quickly moved to find something while the other two watched. Mole was tapping his fingers together worriedly and shuffled his balance on his feet. He always got nervous about even the smallest injuries or illness. Surprisingly enough, even Jules looked somewhat worried, and about a thousand thoughts came into her head at once. “It must have been my fault. I ordered her to keep going even though she wasn’t doing well. What if she dies?!”

While they were slightly panicking, Locke was urging Lita to take small sips of water, slowly. “I need someone to get me some more water.” He said, but kept his eyes on Lita. She was grabbing for more water even though he was pulling it away from her. “You can’t have too much, or you’ll make yourself sick. So calm down.”   
Andy came back with a booster chair they’d found in the back and put it beside Locke. He promptly maneuvered her feet to be resting on them, and had her head resting on his jacket. Lita’s temperature was slowly going back to normal as Locke took care of her. It was a blessing that he had first aid training. Of course his knowledge was minimal, but it was better than nothing. 

~

Towards the end of the night Lita was peacefully sleeping in one of the boothes. They decided they’d make camp there for about a day so she could get her strength back. Jules and Locke took first watch, mostly staying to the front of the restaurant. The doors were heavily barricaded, but they were just making precautions. 

Jules was the first to break the silence. “You did really good today.”

“I was just doing what needed to be done. I wish you wouldn’t be so hard on her.” 

His comment took her aback. He never had any complaints about how she’d run things before. What the hell was it about this girl? She was changing everyone’s attitudes. She didn’t like it. Not in the least. Her distrust, while it may have been hard to understand to the rest of the group, continued to gnaw at the back of her mind.


	3. Kill or Be Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group's hopes had just begun to go up until a setback gives them all a scare.

A mouth-watering aroma wafted from the kitchen.

It was by some miracle that the gas and water was still fully functioning in the small bistro they were still cooped up in. The electricity was another story, but thankfully there was enough non-perishable food items stored in the pantry to act as decent sustenance. 

Within the kitchen was Mole, up early as usual, slaving away at the stove, making what looked like beans, rice, and toast. He moved quickly from each pot adding a dash of a spice here, or a pinch of salt there. After a while he looked content and left the beans and rice to boil. He didn’t move away though. He continue to slice up a loaf of bread and spread on some peanut butter he found. He left two pieces without though, knowing one person in their group was allergic. 

Mole was a stout kid, slightly over average weight, and couldn’t care less about it. Considering the situation, putting on a few pounds was a blessing. He had long, curly brown hair that he tied up in a messy bun to keep out of his face. He never liked getting it cut because he hated the feeling of other people touching him. His face was speckled with hundreds of freckles, clustered mostly around his nose and upper lip. His eyes were a sort of hazel with gold around the pupils. His voice was normally quite soft, and always had an air of restlessness like he was rushing to finish in case someone were to cut him off. His hands, many times blistered from cooking mishaps, were always fidgeting with something. Though most of the time he had something in his mouth like a piece of rubber or plastic. 

This restlessness did good for him in the kitchen, as he could juggle multiple tasks all at once effectively. He was calm in the kitchen. He moved fluently, and swiftly, like he had been cooking in that very kitchen for years and knew it like the back of his hand. After about thirty minutes of boiling and letting the food cool, he brought bowls of delicious breakfast to everyone. 

They had all been waiting in eager anticipation. Three of the four knew exactly what Mole’s food tasted like, and were even more excited because this was a treat in and of itself. He set their plates in front of them, and there was no waiting to begin. As soon as they had silverware and a bowl it was nothing but the sounds of content humming sounds and the clinking of metal to ceramic. 

Not 10 minutes went past before every scrap was eaten. Everyone had indulged in second or third servings. It shouldn’t be put to waste, right? 

The group all leaned back in their seats. Completely stuffed and verging on a food coma, they took the day with ease. No corpses were going to know they were there, so nothing would be ambushing them anytime soon. It was a much deserved break considering the events of the weeks prior. The day was beginning to brighten, and their spirits lifted. 

A few hours later, after a quick snack and recounting of the weapons and rations, the group set out again before the day went by further. They still had a good seven or eight hours of daylight left, so they had to make the most of it. 

With strict instruction from Locke, Lita was to take it easy and stay nearer to them. She was also given a newer, lighter shirt so that she wouldn't overheat quite as fast as she had. Jules took it easier on her as well. Though her skepticism lingered, she followed her brother's wishes. 

The siblings hadn't spoken a word to each other since the previous night. Their talk had struck something between them that hadn't been ignited since they were just children. A sort of disagreement that both of them were too stubborn to talk out. They both felt they were right, so neither felt the need to apologize.

An hour passed, then another, and with orders from Locke they stopped periodically to keep hydrated. Thankfully it was much cooler than the previous day. No chances were taken though. 

Another three hours and the group started to feel the effects of a long day's walk. Every muscle started to ache, the bags on their backs grew heavy, and they really just wanted to throw in the towel. Jules wouldn't let them. 

“Come on everyone, just a little further.” She said this numerous times. It got to the point where they'd repeat it with her to make her stop saying it. She would only ignore the mock and continue forward. Another hour and she finally allowed them to stop, as the sun was beginning it's descent under the horizon of buildings. 

“About Goddamn time. Are you trying to kill us?” Lita sighed as she slid down the wall of a building to sit and relax her rapidly beating heart. Jules didn't answer, just began to take inventory of their supplies. Mole helped her check off the list of food rations while the others took the opportunity to rest their aching backs and legs. It was risky to be out in the open like they were, but frankly the group couldn't care less if they were attacked in that moment as long as they got to stop. 

Jules looked at them after taking inventory and scoffed. “Alright, break time is over. We need to find a proper shelter and-”

“No way. There are no corpses here, and if they come we can take refuge in this building. For right now, it's getting nice and cold and I'm sure it'll be broiling in one of those fucking buildings. I am not staying cooped up again,” Lita said defiantly. 

Locke intervened with a compromise. “What if we go to the roof? It'll give us higher ground, won't be as hot, and we won't be stuck inside. If we need to escape we can always climb down.” 

Lita shot a smug grin towards Jules. “You're brother has the right idea. Although, I ain't walking up a millions flights of stairs.” 

“You will because you agreed to the idea. Let's go,” Jules scowled, stomping her way to the door. The group followed her, Lita moaning about the outrageous amount of stairs it took to get to the roof. She was almost willing to risk the corpses. 

Fifteen minutes and a whole lot of complaining from Lita later, Jules kicked open the door to the roof. After heavily barricading the entrance and planning an escape route, they all relaxed in the soft orange light of the setting sun. A fire was started to keep them warm, and over it Mole was heating up some leftover beans for everyone. 

The group had finally achieved a sense of calm. It didn't last a minute. In the middle of their meal they could hear noises from below. One sounded like cries of pain, the other of anguish. Jules and Locke were the first two to investigate. Locke took up his binoculars and looked for the source of the heart-shattering sounds. They all knew what it was. As soon as he caught sight Locke sprinted to the fire escape ladder on the side of the building, sliding down without a second to lose. 

“Locke- Wait,” Jules called to no avail. Locke was already on the ground and running towards the two people he saw. Jules ran after him, and the group after her, weapons in hand. 

Locke arrived at the scene of a man with a woman leaning on him for support. There was a corpse right next to them. With quick aim, Lita took out the corpse. It crumpled to the floor with a final gasp. 

With the more present threat out of the way, Lockd continued forward and helped the man put the woman down carefully, with his jacket serving as a pillow. He pulled back one of the woman’s sleeves to find what he had feared. A single, red and swollen bite. He replaced the fabric with a grim expression. 

The man looked frantically from the woman to Locke in shock, then anger. 

“Well?! Aren't you going to do something?! Why are you just sitting there, help her!” He pleaded with Locke to bandage her up, give her medication, anything that may keep her alive. But it was no use. Locke simply shook his head. 

The man was dumbfounded. How could he not help them?! “You're just as bad as them! Those things. You're just going to let her die without giving her a chance?! You asshole!” 

“Hey! There's nothing he can do for her, you can't expect him to just have a cure for this.” Jules had heard enough of this guy yelling at her brother. Even if she was still on edge about their conversation. 

The man pouted, looking back to the woman and burying his face in the crook of her neck and crying. He muttered something about her not leaving him between sobs. Locke got up and walked back to the group. With a solemn expression he kept his eyes on the ground. 

“Look, sir… She's going to turn soon. I know this may be hard, but you need to make sure she doesn't.” Jules stepped up to them, holding out her pistol to him. The man looked up, appalled by what she was suggesting. 

“You can't be serious?”

Jules nodded. “Sir it's the only merciful thing you can do. Don't make her come back as one of the things that did this to her. It's cruel. You have to let her go.”

He shook his head furiously. “No, no! I'll find a way to help her, I will! I have to! God I have to!” 

Lita grew impatient and stepped towards them. “Look dude, if you don't do it then one of us will, she's offering you a damn kindness here.” 

He glared at her and stood. “How dare you!” 

“I'm just telling the truth here, bud so either move aside, or pull the-” The man cut her off and tackled her to the ground. 

“HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME, HOW DARE YOU!” Lita struggled to remove herself from his grasp. The group was about to move and help her when the woman's previously lifeless body arose. She lunged for the two. Her merciless bite had just missed Lita and went straight to the man. With him distracted, Lita pushed the two off of her and gave each a bullet in the head. It had ended as quick as it happened. She panted as she swiped blood off of her face and arms. 

The group stared at her. She looked back at them with a shrug. “Kill or be killed folks. You idiots need to learn that.” With that she trudged off to the building again, not giving any of them a second glance.


End file.
